Another Chance
by anime-patriot
Summary: It was a night of partying, fun, and drinking. But a night of fun can turn into a night of tradegy. Inuyasha begins to spiral, blaming himself for what happened. R&R. *PLEASE* READ THE WARNING IN THE STORY BEFORE READING THE STORY ITSELF.


**Okay so I've had this idea in my head for a long time I just never put it down because it is very dark. I don't know how many reviews I'll get for this but I hope that a lot of people like it and will comment and fav it. **

**Thanks again to all of my fans and those of you who have reviewed on my other stories and anyone who may read and review this ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING (PLEASE READ THIS WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING): This story contains material in relation to suicide as well as character death. Please DO NOT read this if that makes you uncomfortable, uneasy, etc. As it is not my intention to create a stir.**

Everything had been perfect that evening. At least I thought it had been. We were all drunk, out partying, drinking, and just having fun. Yes we were in our early twenties, but we were still kids in a way. Little did we know what would happen that night…

I remember as if it was yesterday, Kagome was in the passenger seat, and Sango and Miroku were in the backseat playing tonsil hockey. I knew I shouldn't have been driving, but the other three were far drunker than I was and I thought it'd be okay. I thought it would all be okay. It wasn't that far a drive back to Kagome's house. Only a few short minutes of driving in the car.

It had been fine and dandy. I was obeying most of the traffic laws. I think there were a few stop signs I ran, but there were no other cars around. And thankfully no cops…but maybe…just maybe if there had of been a cop around what happened that night wouldn't have happened. And what happened is all on me. It's my entire fault. It's my own…damned fault. And what's been done cannot be taken back.

We were laughing and joking around, I think at a stop light we even played that game were everyone gets out of the car and runs around it. I forget the name. I think we even started playing I Spy. Ever played I Spy with a bunch of drunken people? I never had. We continued joking about. It seemed to take longer than usual to get back to Kagome's house. Maybe I was going the wrong way. Or maybe I didn't realize how far it actually was.

Kagome looked over at me and leaned over kissing my cheek, she told me she loved me and that this was one of the best nights she's ever had.

I remember smiling back at her and telling her that I loved her too. Miroku and Sango told us to get a room. Yeah, like we were the ones in need of a room. Hah…thinking about it now the irony of them saying that is pretty funny.

Now that I stop and think about it…I don't even know how long ago that night was. Yesterday? A month ago? A year? Yeah that's it…it's been a year since that night. I think it's also been a year since I've spoken. Gone outside. Anything.

I lost my job because of what happened. And after everything I just couldn't handle being around people anyway. So maybe that was for the best.

No one could comfort me; people tried telling me it wasn't my fault. It was an accident. Bullshit. Yes it was an accident but to say it wasn't my fault is a damned lie. If it wasn't for me…I can't even say it.

I remember I turned onto Kagome's street, I don't know how fast I was driving. I don't think it was that fast. It couldn't have been.

The next thing I remember is Kagome screaming at me to stop the car, but it was too late. There was a thud right before I was able to skid the car to a halt. It was then silent.

I remember looking at Kagome, then back at Miroku and Sango using the rearview mirror. They looked like deer in headlights. I only imagined what I looked like. My breath was caught in my throat, my pulse was erratic…I could hardly breathe. The next thing I knew Kagome was out of the car and in the middle of the street behind us.

Miroku and Sango got out too and ran around the back of the car. I couldn't move. Pathetic. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I got out and I ran back to where they were and I looked down. Kagome was shaking, crying. I felt as if wasn't myself, if that makes any kind of sense. It all felt too surreal. I was looking at Kagome and her arms were wrapped around her brother.

Her sixteen year old brother Souta was lying on the asphalt, barely breathing. I kneeled down to them, and still couldn't say anything my thoughts were in a haze, I still felt as if I couldn't breath.

I saw Souta cough blood and look at all of us, he gave us a smile and weakly said, "Hey guys…did you…have a good time?"

His breathing stopped.

Kagome kept calling his name, telling him to talk to her, telling him that it would all be okay. I saw Sango's eyes well up with tears; she started shaking her head, running her fingers through her hair. Miroku in his drunken stupor managed to run to Kagome's house to get some help.

The next thing I remember is being in court after I turned myself in. I got three years for involuntary manslaughter. I couldn't help it I cried in court. Not because I was going to jail. If anything I felt jail was too good for me. I felt that even if I were to experience the most brutal death known to mankind was too good for me.

I was released a few weeks ago on good behavior. Hah…they think they sobered me up. They know that I'm sorry. I have a clean record other than Souta's death. I'm a good young kid. But I don't deserve a second chance.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango they are too good of friends for me. Visiting me everyday nearly when I was in jail, trying to make sure I didn't lose my sanity. But dammit it's too late for that. I've lost it. Nothing matters anymore.

Kagome says she still loves me but I can't believe that. Who would still love me? I killed her brother! I killed him. It's my fault. I was drunk. I drove. I knew I shouldn't have. But guess what…I did. I did and there's nothing to change that. I can't change the past.

They still try and come over to my apartment to say hi, but lately I've just been ignoring them. And I told them to leave me alone today. I just wanted to be alone. And now I sit here on my bed, my note already written, and a bottle of whiskey in my hand. A gun in the other hand. There are no other options for me. There's no other escape.

I threw the whiskey bottle at the mirror across from me, watching it smash to pieces, just as my life has. Just as I caused Kagome's life to…just how I ruined Souta's. I took away that young boy's life and there's nothing I can do to change that.

Now I place the barrel of that gun into my mouth. Welcoming the cool metal of the barrel on my tongue. I take a deep breath and feel a tear run down my cheek, and I think, _I'm sorry._ I pulled the trigger.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Kagome knocked on the door to Inuyasha's apartment. Miroku and Sango stood behind her. She sighed, "I'm really worried about Inuyasha. He didn't seem like himself…even more than usual on the phone today. He kept saying that he was sorry and that no matter what he wants me to know that and that he still does love me. Then he hung up."

Miroku sighed, "Man…let's just go inside. Check under the mat, he always leaves a key under there. It's a habit of his. Remember? Even when we were kids his spare key would be under the mat to his house." Sango nodded, "That's true." She kneeled down and peeled back the mat, finding the key there. She handed it off to Kagome.

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside finding the house quiet. She called out, "Inuyasha? You here?" She walked around to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway, "Oh my god. Inuyasha!" She ran in. Miroku and Sango hearing Kagome yell ran inside as well.

They looked in the room and saw a gun on the floor and Kagome hugging Inuyasha. "What were you doing?" Kagome asked, kissing him. Inuyasha kissed her back, "I…was going to kill myself. But…the gun didn't go off. It didn't go off."

Kagome shook her head, "Baka. Baka. Baka. You aren't meant to die yet. We need you around. I need you. Please. Don't scare me like that every again." She kissed him again, crying. Inuyasha nodded and kissed her back, he pulled back wiping the tears from her cheek, "I'm sorry…I want to live."

Miroku and Sango walked into the room and hugged them both. "Yeah Inuyasha, you have to live." Miroku said. Sango nodded, "Especially now."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Kagome kissed him again, "Well…remember? A few weeks ago…Inuyasha? I'm pregnant." Kagome gave him a small smile. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt the wind leave his chest. He didn't know how to react. He was overwhelmed with happiness, the happiest he'd ever been in the past year. But also guilt that he was about to leave the people that cared about him the most behind. "I'm so happy. I'm not going to ever leave you, Kagome."

He pushed the feelings of guilt away. He wasn't going to ever try and take his own life again. He did have something to live for, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and their unborn child. "I'm sorry guys…I love you all. So much. Thanks for…being with me." Inuyasha said letting out a long sigh. Suddenly feeling as if he had a thousand pounds lifted off of him.

**-2 years later-**

"Kenji Souta Taisho get over here." Kagome said smiling at the young boy who was walking away from her. She sat in the grass next to Inuyasha who kissed her forehead, "I'll go get him." Kagome sighed softly and smiled, watching Inuyasha chase after their son.

She watched as the two played together in the grass. She looked down at her hand admiring the ring Inuyasha had given her. Kagome was happy that they had begun a new and Inuyasha had a new air of life to him. She rubbed her stomach; her fingers gently moving over what would soon be their second addition to the family, "Hey you two don't get too many grass stains on those shirts!" She laughed. She stood up and went over to them.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she walked over and was happy that he had gotten a second chance to start everything over again.

* * *

**See? I made it all better in the end ^_^ Even though the first half was extremely dark…I'm sorry for that btw ^_^;;; But I hope I get some reviews for this~ I'm actually proud of this fic. Let me know what you think~**


End file.
